My R (Boku No Aru)
by Rra012
Summary: WARNING! Cerita ini mengandung unsur bunuh diri. "Aku telah menyelamatkan semuanya, tapi siapa yang akan menyelamatkanku?". Cerita ini di adaptasi dari lagu My R, dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku, Boboiboy Taufan dan karakter lainnya milik Monsta Studios.
1. Chapter 1

Boku No Aru

Pt. 1

.

.

.

Suatu hari di atap sekolah, aku melihat seorang lelaki berjaket merah corak kuning berdiri diujung atap, ia memegang erat pagar pembatas. Aku menghela nafasku, ku pikir akan kulakukan hari ini, dan seketika dia melepas tangannya. Tanpa perintah apapun dariku,tubuhku dengan sendirinya menarik tangan lelaki itu.

_'APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN? UNTUK APA AKU MENOLONGNYA?!'_

Lelaki itu memandangku yang menahan tangannya sambil menompang dirinya di pagar pembatas, aku menariknya kembali ke atas atap.

"**Kumohon.. Jangan lakukan itu..**" aku mengucapkan hal yang seharusnya aku tidak ucapkan. Aku tidak mengenalnya dan dia tidak mengenalku. Untuk apa aku memedulikannya..

Walaupun begitu, aku tetap mengajaknya duduk dan mendengar ceritanya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum miris, "Namaku Blaze.."

"Aku Taufan salam kenal" aku berjabat tangan dengannya. "Tapi kenapa kamu mau melakukan... itu?"

Dia tertawa, seakan menetertawakan dirinya sendiri,"Aku pikir dia lah orang yang selama ini aku cari... tapi dengan satu kata maaf dia meninggalkanku.."

Apa? Hanya karena itu..?!

"Apa-apaan kau, datang kesini hanya karena alasan yang seperti itu?" Ucapku. "Apakah kamu marah, karena kau tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

Lelaki itu menunduk dan menitikan air mata.

"Walaupun begitu, kau itu cukup beruntung, kau tidak pernah dirampok sebelumnya kan?" Lanjutku.

"Aku merasa lebih baik, terima kasih telah mendengarku.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum, memelukku. Aku memeluknya kembali.

Aku melihatnya keluar dan menghela nafas..

"Hm.. kesempatan yang terlewatkan.." gumanku lalu turun dari atap sekolah.

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali naik ke atap sekolah, dengan harapan dapat melakukannya hari ini tapi, tidak. Seseorang sudah ada disana, duduk dibelakang pagar pembatas,menghadap kebawah gedung sekolah. Aku mendekatinya dan menggengam jaket hitam bercorak emasnya dari belakangnya.

"Ah?"

"**Jangan lakukan itu..** Kita bisa bicarakan ini kan..?" Ucapku mengajaknya untuk membicarakan masalahnya. Dia tersenyum lembut, tanpa merubah posisi tubuhnya dia bicara, "Namaku Gempa"

"Aku Taufan, salam kenal" Aku duduk membelakanginya.

"Salam kenal"

"Jadi kenapa kamu kesini?" Tanyaku.

"Aku merasa kesepian, dimana pun kuberada semuanya tidak menerimaku, mereka menganggapku tidak ada, jika mereka berteman denganku, pada akhirnya mereka tetap meninggalkanku, jadi apa salahnya jika kesedihanku kuakhiri saja?" Ucapnya.

Hanya karena kesepian..?

"Apa-apaan kau datang kesini hanya karena alasan yang begitu bodoh?" Ucapku.

Dia terdiam.

"Walaupun kau kesepian, kamu tetap dicinta oleh keluargamu di rumah kan?" Tanyaku sambil menitikan air mata. Tiba-tiba kudengar hentakan kaki di sampingku, aku menegok ke arah suara itu dan melihat Gempa kembali ke sisi "aman" dari atap sekolah.

Dia ikut menangis, dan memelukku, "Kenapa kamu ingin menolongku?"

"...karena kamu masih memiliki kehidupan yang baik, sayang kalau dibuang begitu saja, kalau yang kamu inginkan adalah teman, aku akan menjadi temanmu." ucapku.

"Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku, juga terima kasih karena ingin menjadi temanku.." ia mengengam tanganku. "Ayo kita sama-sama ke kantin"

Aku ikut berdiri, tersenyum, dan ikut Gempa ke kantin.

"Mungkin hari ini bukan harinya" gumanku.

Setiap hari selalu begitu, dimana aku datang ke atas atap, aku melihat orang-orang yang berbeda, dengan alasan-alasan yang bermacam.

Ice yang fisiknya lemah, jadi ingin mengakhiri hidupnya agar orang tuanya tidak harus menahan malu memiliki anak yang lemah.

Thorn yang polos, ingin mengakhiri hidupnya karena dia dijadikan budak, dianiaya, dipermalukan, dimanfaatkan sampai ia muak dengan segala perlakuan itu.

Bahkan seseorang seperti Solar juga datang ke atap, dengan alasan muak dengan kehidupannya yang hanya untuk mendapatkan nilai-nilai bagus, _"membanggakan"_ dan _"membahagiakan"_ orang tua tanpa dihargai sebagai seorang anak.

Aku mendengarkan kisah mereka satu per satu, menolong mereka agar tidak mengakhiri hidup mereka, menjadi teman mereka. Tapi, tidak seorang pun yang dapat menghilangkan sakit di hatiku, yang sudah kupendam bertahun-tahun.

.

.

.

Suatu hari di atap sekolah, aku melihat sosok lelaki, memakai jaket hitam, dengan corak merah, ia berdiri di belakang pagar pembatas tanpa memegangnya lagi, mendengar suara kakiku, ia menoleh kearahku. Dia, diselimuti perban dan bekas luka.

"Ah,kamu ya orang yang berhasil menolong orang-orang yang ingin mengakhiri hidup mereka disini?" Tanyanya.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab.

Aku pun datang kesini..

Untuk mengakhiri hidupku juga kan?

"Namaku Halilintar. Dulu hidupku bahagia, tapi sejak ibuku pergi, aku selalu jadi pelampiasan amarah ayahku, aku tidak diberi makan, tidak diberi uang, tidak diberi kasih sayang. Aku hanya ingin luka-luka ini hilang, setiap kali aku pulang..makanya aku kesini. Aku.. ingin bersama ibuku." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Tapi kejadian yang sama berulang, tanpa kuminta tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya, aku menggengam lengannya dan bicara,

"**Hey, Kumohon, Jangan lakukan itu..**"

Halilintar menatapku.

Ah... tidak..

Air mataku mengalir, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, aku tidak punya hak untuk menghentikannya. Dia akan semakin menderita kalau aku menghentikannya, jadi mau tidak mau.. suka tidak suka..

"Kumohon kau pergi saja, aku tidak mau melihat wajah kesakitanmu itu!"

Tatapannya melembut, dia melewati pagar pembatas , berlutut lalu memelukku.

"Kurasa hari ini bukan harinya untukku" gumannya. "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengar ceritaku, Taufan"

Aku menangisi sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kupedulikan, tapi kesakitan yang dialami Halilintar..

Sama sepertiku..

Dia menepuk pundakku, lalu mengajakku berdiri, turun dari atap dan berkumpul dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Teman-temanku ini, semuanya adalah yang pernah ku tolong, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thorn dan Solar.

Bahkan kehidupan mereka semua lebih baik sekarang, tapi tidak untukku. Aku harap kalau Halilintar sudah mengenal mereka dan menjadi teman mereka. Aku bisa lebih mudah melepas semua ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ku kembali naik ke atas atap, kali ini tidak ada orang selain diriku sendiri, hanya aku.

"Akhirnya" gumanku.

Aku mendekati pagar pembatas, aku melepas kedua sepatuku sambil duduk di atas pagar pembatas, aku melepas jaket biruku dan diikuti topi biruku. Aku menatap ke bawah gedung, mungkin ini yang dilihat Gempa waktu itu.

Aku membiarkan hembusan angin yang membuat rambutku berantakan. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku kembali melihat kebawah.

Aku melompat, dan akan bebas.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita pendek My R cerita ini sekali lagi memiliki unsur "bunuh diri" jadi untuk teman-teman yang membaca ini dan sedang dalam masa kesedihan, mohon untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang kalian sayangi dan jangan sampai bunuh diri. Nah, sebenarnya beberapa kalimat disini itu bermakna konotasi UwU semoga teman-teman tidak merasa aneh atau gimana gitu QwQ terima kasih sudah membacaaa

.

.

.

.

Omake~

Taufan: AHHHH KOK AKU MATI LAGI SIH?! QAQ

Hali: Ya udah lah ya mau gimana - -"

Gempa: Tapi kamu actingnya bagus kokkk, aduhh aku bangga sama kamuuu QwQ

Blaze: Ehh Pembacaaa, author merencanakan Part 2 lhoo~

Thorn: Nah, mohon ditunggu updatenya ya untuk tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadiiii

Ice: Terima kasih sudah membaca

Solar: See you at Part 2~

Hali: Sok bahasa inggris dasar - -"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SELAMAT DATANG DI CHP 2~ SEMOGA SEMUANYA SUKAAAAAA

Nah untuk teman-teman yang berkomentar:

Bbplanets: Aaa memang dia baik! Banyak yang suka juga! Maka itu alasannya dijelaskan di chapter iniii hehe~

LightDP2: Ini chp 2 nya OwO

Aprillia: You can read this chapter OwO

Mochi Matcha: Aaa makasih , itu karena bantuan temanku, tapi karena ini baru ganti HP jadi aku belum bisa biasain sama keyboardnya, jadi kalau ada typo disini silakan kasih tau QwQ. Upan: AKU JADI GULING!

Lily Arnest: Aduh jangan nangis donggg, nih tisu QwQ)/

Mari kita mulai chp 2 nya~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boku No Aru

Pt. 2

.

.

.

GREP!

!

_Apa ini...?! S-siapa?!_

Aku menengok keatas, dan aku melihat mereka, semuanya..

"Kalian.." gumanku.

"Kupikir kamu tidak sebodoh kami,Taufan"

Teriknya matahari menghalangi pandanganku, tapi, aku cukup mengenal suara ini.

"Kupikir kamu terlalu cuek untuk memikirkan orang sepertiku, Halilintar" aku menatap kebawah.

_Kenapa kalian menyelamatkanku? Aku ingin bebas!_

"Kamu tidak dapat menyembunyikan stressmu selamanya, Fan!" Ucap Solar.

"Rasa sakitmu bisa kamu bagi dengan kami!" Ucap Thorn. "Kamu memang bukan orang yang lemah! Tapi hati seseorang pasti bisa retak kalau sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi!" Lanjut Ice.

"Kamu tidak sendirian Taufan, kamu masih punya kami! Kami peduli padamu!" Lanjut Gempa. "Kamu bisa dapatkan apa yang kamu inginkan, Taufan!" ucap Blaze.

Aku tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Itu semua, kan..

Yang aku ucapkan kepada mereka, sangat ironis.. mungkin ini yang disebut impas?

"Ayo semuanya! Tarik dia!" pintah Halilintar.

"HNGG!!" Dengan serentak mereka semua menarik tubuhku ke atas.

...

Kudengar Solar menghela nafasnya..

"Semuanya ayo kita bicara.. **serius**. "ucap Solar. "...Taufan." panggilnya.

Aku menengok. "Apa..?"

"Apakah kamu sadar kalau kita semua punya wajah yang **sangat mirip**?" Tanya Solar.

Hah..? Aku menatap satu per satu wajah teman-temanku, dan Solar benar.

"...sama..?" Gumanku.

"Fan, selama ini kamu bukan hanya membantu kami." ucap Thorn.

"Tapi juga membantu Boboiboy." ucap Ice. "Itu kenapa kita punya wajah yang sama."

"Disaat kita semua tenggelam pada stress, dan kesedihan masing-masing, kita semakin lama, semakin menjauh dari Boboiboy " sambung Blaze.

_Aku tidak mengerti semua ini..._

"Tapi Boboiboy itu siapa?"

"Boboiboy itu Kita.." ucap Halilintar. "Dan Kita itu Boboiboy, kita semua berasal dari satu orang yang sama."

"Aku tahu ini membingungkan untukmu, Taufan.. tapi kamu itu berbeda" lanjut Gempa.

"Berbeda..?" Gumanku.

"Kamu mewakili sifat ceria dari Boboiboy, makanya kamu adalah harapan terakhir kami dalam siatuasi ini.." ucap Solar.

"Setiap dari kami, memiliki stress masing-masing, Taufan.. Hali yang mewakili sifat seriusnya, Gempa yang mewakili sifat kepemimpinannya, Blaze yang mewakili sifat pemarahnya. Aku yang mewakili sifat tenang dan santainya. Thorn yang mewakili sifat polosnya, dan Solar yang mewakili sifat sombongnya." ucap Ice sambil menjelaskan.

"Walaupun sifatku dari Boboiboy adalah kepolosan.. itu juga dapat memberikanku tekanan.. banyak orang yang merendahkan aku karena aku bodoh" ucap Thorn. "Ice juga sama, walaupun dia tenang dan santai, kemalasan menjadi kelemahannya, jadi orang menganggap dia terlalu malas atau tidak bisa menanggapi situasi dengan serius.."

"Hanya kamu.. yang bisa menyelamatkan kami." ucap Gempa.

"Tapi aku tidak sehebat kalian.." gumanku. "Seperti yang kalian bilang, aku pun juga punya stress sendiri, walaupun aku ceria.."

_...aku depresi berat.._

"Kamu.. depresi.." ucap Halilintar. "Karena sifatmu yang ceria, orang lain jadi beranggapan kalau kamu tidak serius, ceroboh, bahkan karena itu kamu tidak terkenal dari yang lain. Ditambah lagi... depresimu itu, karena sifat ceriamu, tidak ada yang sadar.."

_Dia tahu ya.._

"Dari wajahmu aja kelihatan, Taufan" ucap Halilintar. "Kamu seharusnya tahu, karena **dikenal**, aku pun jadi stress.. aku bahkan iri denganmu."

Dia membuka kedua lengannya seperti meminta pelukan, aku ragu, tapi tetap memeluknya. Hm..

..aku ingat..

"Aku selalu tahu, orang lain selalu menggambarkanku sebagai orang yang depresi, selalu melakukan self harm, bahkan sampai bunuh diri" gumanku sambil menahan air mata.

"Ya mau gimana..." ucap Halilintar. "Orang lain memang hanya melihat kita semua dari yang terlihat."

"Taufan.. kesedihanmu.. dan kita semua.. itu satu masalah yang sama bagi Boboiboy" ucap Gempa. "Itulah makanya satu per satu kita mencoba... mengakhiri semuanya, untuk... **bebas**."

"Tapi sebenarnya.." sambung Blaze. "Kalau kita semua mati, Boboiboy juga akan mati."

"Kamu sudah ingat kan?" Tanya Solar. "Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sebelum kita disini?"

..._pertarungan dengan Kapten Vargoba.. stasiun TAPOPS hampir hancur.. dan_..

"Kita.. hampir mati karena terlempar ke luar angkasa.." gumanku.

_Aku memang sudah ingat semuanya ya.._

"Benar.. karena kontak langsung dengan cahaya matahari saat kita membeku... aku.. lahir." ucap Solar. "Dan menyelesaikan pertarungan itu.. tapi... setelah diselamatkan Kapen Kaizo... kita sepertinya sedang mengalami koma."

"Jadi maka itu kita berterima kasih padamu, Taufan" ucap Ice. "Tanpamu.. kita semua akan mati, dan Boboiboy yang berada didunia nyata juga akan mati.."

"Sebentar.. kalau masalahku adalah depresi... kalian apa?" tanyaku.

"Waktu itu aku bilang kalau **cintaku** ditolak kan? Kalau dipikir-pikir.. Boboiboy belum memiliki rasa **cinta** pada orang lain.. menurutku, alasannya itu karena keberadaanku yang ditakuti orang.. Kau ingat Sai dan Shielda?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Juga saat pertama kali aku muncul sebagai Api? Dilapangan sekolah?" Lankut Blaze.

"Ah iya.. semua orang takut padamu saat itu.. bahkan Yaya dan Ying." ucap Halilintar.

Blaze mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Tapi seorang Boboiboy lah yang memberikanku kesempatan untuk hidup.. maka aku harus menghargai itu" lanjut Blaze. "Kalau tidak, mungkin Solar, em.. waktu masih jadi Cahaya akan kesulitan menlawan Kapten Vargoba."

Gempa mengangguk.

"Selanjutnya aku kan ya?" Senyumnya. "Aku bilang aku **kesepian** kan? Hm.. mungkin itu maksudnya aku agak jarang dipakai Boboiboy, dan aku merasa tidak dihargai oleh kalian.. tapi.."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin itu hanya asumsi orang lain, aku diberi kesempatan untuk memimpin kalian semua.. jadi walaupun itu berat, aku tidak kesepian, ditambah lagi masih sda teman-teman kita! Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, Kapten Kaizo, Ko Ko Ci, Laksamana Tarung, Cikgu Papa, Cattus, Motobot, Bellbot, Sai, Shielda, dan yang lainnya." lanjutnya dengan senyum lembut keibuannya. "Dan juga.. ditambah dengan Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang selalu menyayangi kita."

"Lalu? Ice? Alasanmu karena fisikmu **lemah**?" Tanyaku.

"Itu hanya ucapan dari orang lain.. fisikku baik-baik saja.." ucap Ice. "Dan alasanku memang karena aku **lemah**.."

Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Ingat saat Ochobot dihancurkan Borara?" Tanya Ice.

... kami mengangguk.

"Itu yang membuatku merasa lemah.. aku tidak bisa melindungi teman yang begitu berharga..."

"Ahh.."

_Begitu rupanya.. _

"Tapi aku juga bersyukur.. karena diberi kesempatan untuk melindungi teman-temanku sekali lagi.. aku memang terlalu santai.. tapi berkatku, Roktaroka bisa pulang tanpa membuat kerusakan terlalu parah kan di Pulau Rintis?" Senyumnya.

"Thorn?"

Dia tersenyum riang.

"Kalau aku..hm... karena aku **polos** ya??" Ucapnya dengan nada bertanya padahal dia jelas-jelas tidak sedang bertanya.

"...aku memang sering dibilang begitu oleh orang lain.. mungkin karena penampilanku? Mungkin karena tindak-tandukku. Belum lagi karena **kepolosanku**.. kebodohanku.. aku hampir saja mati karena panah robot A.B.A.M. ...bukan hanya itu bahkan Ying, Yaya dan keluarga Cattus hampir jadi korbannya karena aku.. untung waktu itu ada Gopal, Api dan Angin." ucap Thorn sambil terkekeh kecil.

Ah iya.. saat itu kita bertiga bersama Api yang sekarang Blaze, menari-nari dengan Gopal agar robot A.B.A.M tidak dapat memperhitungkan serangan kita.

"Tapi.. walaupun **polos**.. aku pintar! ...um... cerdik mungkin?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. "Aku bersyukur bisa belajar dari kesalahan dulu.. makanya aku bisa buat jebakan agar Adudu dan Probe tidak dapat merebut LoopBot dari kita."

Thorn kembali tersenyum, "Sekarang gantian Solar!"

"Alasanku hm.. terpaksa **menyesuaikan diri dengan ekspektasi** orang mungkin.." ucap Solar. "Aku sebagai Boboiboy Cahaya, selalu dipandang kuat oleh orang lain.. tapi semua ekspektasi tinggi itu membuatku stress, seharusnya aku bisa melakukan lebih, seperti langsung tembak Kapten Vargoba selagi masih ada kesempatan!"

"Tapi karena egoku yang menginginkan jawaban yang ku mau.. aku malah membiarkannya menggunakan kekuatan penuh.. yang hampir menghancurkan semuanya" ia menghela nafas.

"Tapi.. aku diberi kesempatan kedua.. sebagai Boboiboy Solar.. aku dapat menghabisinya dengan Tembakan Solar Gerhana Berganda ku... setidaknya dia.. 'teramankan' "

Aku mengangguk.

"Hali..?"

"...alasanku karena jadi bahan **pelampiasan** ya.." gumannya lalu menghela nafas. "Boboiboy memang sering menggunakanku. Karena aku cepat, kuat, dan lainnya..."

"Tapi.. **memaksakan keberadaanku** saat melawan Jugglenaut itu.. rasanya sakit sekali sebenarnya.. aku sudah melawannya karena aku belum siap.. kita perlu berkumpul semua seperti ini untuk aku bisa muncul sebagaimana mestinya... seperti Solar." Ucapnya. "Tapi dia terus memaksa.. bahkan sampai harus jatuh, dibanting, dilempar.. tapi tetap saja.. makanya kupikir.. kuhabisi saja badut sialan itu.. agar Boboiboy tidak memaksa kehadiranku lagi"

"Tapi aku bersyukur setelah bimbingan Ochobot, dia jadi lebih lembut menggunakan kita semua, tidak memaksakannya lagi, dan dengan sabar menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memanggil Solar" dia menghela nafas. "Dan itu semua penjelasannya, Fan"

Aku membuka mulutku untuk bertanya, "Jadi bagian yang kalian sebut seperti, '**orang tua abusive**' , '**teman-teman palsu**' dan lain-lain itu semua-"

Ucapanku dipotong Blaze, "Semuanya palsu.. ya.. mungkin bukan palsu sih.."

Dengan pose berpikir ia melanjutkan, "Mungkin **analogi** dari stress yang dialami Boboiboy di dunia nyata.. karena ini kenyataan yang sebenarnya, yang ada didunia ini sekarang hanya kita bertujuh, jadi yang kita lihat saat.. masa gelap itu.. hanyalah delusi."

"Jadi... apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"..kita harus tenangkan diri, dan mengendalikan diri agar pemulihan Boboiboy berjalan dengan lancar" ucap Ice.

Kami semua mengangguk sepakat.

_Kalau memang kami adalah Kamu.. dan Kamu adalah kami..Boboiboy.._

_Aku mohon.._

_Tolong rawat kami sebaik mungkin seperti kami merawat orang-orang yang kamu sayangi.. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's PoV

"-ugh.."

_Kepalaku terasa begitu sakit... apa yang telah terjadi?_

"Boboiboy!" Panggil suara yang begitu familliar.

"Ochobot?"

Kutunggu pandanganku jernih..

"...itu siapa?" Gumanku sambil melihat dua orang lelaki. "Fang?! Gopal?!"

_Mereka.. memiliki... kumis?! Dan janggut panjang?! Aku tidur berapa lama?!_

"...kalian kenapa?!" Tanyaku kaget.

"Pfft..." mereka berdua dengan senantiasa menertawai reaksiku yang sebenarnya memang sedang khawatir.

Kumis dan janggut mereka pun perlahan pudar..

"Ini cuma bayangan doang kok." ucap Fang.

"Kalian ini! Jahilnya kelewatan." Gerutu Yaya.

"Maaf, maaf hehe, Kamu udah baikan kan? Tidurnya pules banget bro." ucap Gopal sambil elus(**baca: memberantaki**) rambutku.

"Stop stop!"

Sambil menghela nafas, aku mencari topi oranye yang selalu kupakai.

"Ini." Ying memberikan topiku. "Sebelum kamu bertanya, kita ada di Markas TEMPUR-A."

Aku mengangguk. Kulihat sekeliling, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying semuanya disini. Ochobot juga.

_Syukurlah semuanya selamat. Tapi tadi itu mimpi apa...?_

_Beberapa kali aku berada diatas gedung sambil melihat kebawah.._

_Tapi seseorang mencegahnya.._

_Apa ya maksud mimpi itu..?_

Kusekali lagi melihat semua wajah temanku yang sekarang sudah lega. Baguslah sekarang mereka sudah selamat.. itu yang terpenting.

Kulirik jam kuasaku dengan senyuman lembut.

"**Rawatlah kami sebaik mungkin seperti kami merawat orang-orang yang kamu sayangi ya..**" gumanku.

"...mungkin.. itu yang kalian minta."

~TAMAT~

.

.

.

A/N: YAYYYY SUDAH SELESAIII~ jadi semuanya ini akhir dari fanfic pendek ini OwO kalau ada yang kurang mengerti aku minta maaf! Aku akan jelaskan disini yaa

Jadi setelah melawan Kapten Vargoba, Boboiboy jatuh koma, kejadian yang ada di chapter 1 itu semua terjadi di mimpi Boboiboy selama koma.

Stress yanv dialami setiap elemental, mewakili stress yang dimiliki Boboiboy, dan jatuh dari gedung(_bebas_) itu maksudnya hilang, mati, dsb.

Dan yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka hanya Taufan karena mewakili sifat Boboiboy yang ceria! Dan scene dimana Taufan ingin bebas juga, itu mengartikan Boboiboy Taufan sudah lelah untuk mempertahankan "**keceriaannya**" gituu.

Sekarang untuk chapter ke 2, disini kan banyak disebutkan "**orang lain**", itu hanya analogi yang menggambarkan fans dari fandom Boboiboy sendiri! Jadi maafkan aku kalau ada yang tersinggung QwQ.

Nah, judulnya pun Boku No R, sebenarnya banyak artinya kalau menurut komentar-komentar di lagu aslinya "Watashi No R" banyak yang bilang R itu maksudnya Reflection. Karena di lagu aslinya diceritakan seorang gadis yang ragu untuk bunuh diri, jadi bertemu dengan sesosok dirinya yang masih ingin mempertahankan hidupnya.

Tapi untukku, R itu maksudnya Aru, ある, itu berarti "**Is There**" dalam Bahasa Inggris. "**Disana**" dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Jadi aku menganggap Aru itu, "**Keberadaan**" jadi Boku No Aru, "**Keberadaanku**". Hehe, kenapa pakai Boku? Karena Boku kesannya lebih pas dengan Taufan, kan gimana gitu ya kalau bayangin Taufan ngomongnya pakai Watashi ._.

Jadi intinya maksud fanfic ini adalah pentingnya keberadaan Taufan di kehidupan Boboiboy Elemental. Sekian X'D.

Terima kasih semuanya sudah baca sampai siniiiii, semoga ada ide lagi biar bisa tulis fanfic baru hehe .

Byeee~~~~


End file.
